


Just Like In The Movies

by KimberlyFDR



Series: Broken Spirit [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim misses police work and wants to get back to the office, but the job comes to him when he helps solve a crime that occurred across the street from his hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In The Movies

"I'm sick of this, just leave me alone!" Jim snapped at the physical therapist. He was in no mood to keep pushing himself for nothing. Here he was lying on a mat while she held his leg and ordered him to push it back at her.

"Temper, temper Jim," Delores, the physical therapist, said as she massaged the leg muscles. "Your bad mood isn't helping anybody."

"And trying to push back dead weight is? This is hard enough as it is without your chipper attitude." He was in a really poor mood and the humiliation he felt wasn't helping matters much. Here he was, the great Jim Ellison. My, how the mighty have fallen. What happened to the strong, tough as nails ex-Ranger that had once inhabited this body? What had happened to make him become this broken, temperamental person that lay here today? He knew what, a bullet. Not just any bullet either, one that was aimed at his Guide. He wasn't blaming anyone for where he was, though. He had chosen his future and had assured Incacha that he would fight no matter what. On the other hand, he never knew that this was what the future held.

"Come on, one more push and I'll let you go back to your room," Delores ordered. When she told Jim to do something, he surprisingly listened. That was a first; he never let anyone order him around like that. Well, one other person, but he had every right. He smiled at that, the mood lightened now.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you, but you know how it is."

"Yeah, I know....so lets get you pushing," Delores smiled.

He pushed back with as much strength his legs would allow, which wasn't very much. He had begun getting minor feeling back in his legs since the vision of Incacha about a month ago. Minor was all you could call it though. If he really concentrated, he could manage to feel sensation as a pen was rubbed across his foot. The road ahead looked to be a long and treacherous fight. "Good job, Jim. Now lets get you back to the chair" Delores beamed, as if his minute bit of strength was a miraculous event.

Jim struggled to a sitting position and readied himself for the transfer. His bulky arms were able to hold his entire weight as he and Delores got him up off the floor and into the waiting wheelchair. The rehabilitation of the past month had caused his already muscular upper body to bulk up even more. He looked very off balance with the lower half of his body now, but he couldn't worry about that. He had to push forward and re-learn to walk.

"Would you like me to push you back or can you handle it?" Delores asked, already knowing the answer.

"Delores, you KNOW I want to do it myself," Jim smiled. He had always pushed his own wheelchair barring two really bad days. He did so today, giving Delores his standard goodbye. "Won't be long before I'll be able to run away from you and your torture tricks." He always smiled though, letting her know it was all in good fun.

"Jim, you're just a silly tease. I'd die to see those little buns of yours up and around." Delores knew how to give it as well as she took it. Jim just blushed, no comeback at his disposal. He just smiled and turned the chair towards the door, shaking his head the whole time. He maneuvered the wheelchair through the halls, smiling and greeting the nurses, doctors, and random patients. He was definitely in a better mood than he had been a month ago. Turning the corner towards his room's wing he could already see a distinctive figure chatting up one of the girls at the Nurses Station. Listening in he could hear the Sandburg charm being laid on thickly, trying to gain a date for Friday night. He wheeled up, unnoticed by his Guide.

"If you don't stop that you're going to be banned from the hospital," Jim chimed. Blair spun around.

"Jim, man, you have GOT to stop doing that. I can't deal with a heart attack at my young age." He turned back to the failed prospect. "Tammy, will you at least think about it?" When she nodded, he proceeded to join Jim on his way back to his room.

"Chief, why do you feel the need to date every nurse in this place?"

"Just spreading the wealth, man. Gotta work my magic," Blair beamed, trying to retain a serious face. That soon cracked into a full laugh as he caught sight of Jim's disapproving look. "Ok, ok. I'm a dog, but a dog with a maybe-date for Friday."

Jim entered his room with Blair tagging behind, ranting about the news of the day. He fell into his esteemed chair by the wall. Ever since Jim had been in the hospital, Blair had either spent his nights sleeping in the cushioned chair or all his spare time away from the University. Jim had convinced him, finally, to spend more time away. "Simon says hi and so does Rafe and H and the rest of the guys. They said they'll try to stop by after they get off duty." He saw Jim had stopped by the bedside. "Hey, you need help getting up?"

"No, I'd rather stay down for a while." With that he wheeled over to the window. When Blair stayed silent Jim spoke, if only to break the awkwardness he felt. "So, what's going on around the station today?"

"Well, I only went by for a few minutes before I came over here. Rafe and H have been working on the bank robbery over at 10th Street. Simon's pushing them to wrap it up, but they've been hitting dead ends all day." Blair noticed Jim's face showing a hint of despair, so he decided to cut the Station news. "What's wrong Jim?" he asked as he stood up and went over to him.

"Nothing," Jim said solemnly. "I just....I miss work. I feel like I'm left out here, being stuffed away in this hospital while the city's crimes go on."

"Come on man," Blair said as he stooped down to Jim's eye level. "It takes time, you know that. The guys are doing fine, but when you get back on your feet I'm sure Simon's going to be beating down the door to get you back to the station. Take the relaxation while it lasts," Blair said chuckling.

"Relaxation? You think this is relaxing?! I go to rehabilitation everyday to try to force my legs to work when I can hardly FEEL them. I see the world going on without me. Every night I lie here and wonder what if...what if this is as good as it gets. What if I have to accept where I am now and not kid myself into thinking there could be more?"

"Jim, calm down. I know it's hard, but you're tough. Take your time, work on it. Soon you'll be up and around like old times," Blair tried to cheer Jim up, but was unsure if it was working.

"I know, I know....it's just that some days it looks like I'm fooling myself. I'll walk, I'm just so impatient."

"Tell me about it," Blair said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Jim said as he swatted at Blair. He jumped out of the line of attack before Jim's hand made contact, though. Blair regained his seat and his composure.

"So, what's up for today?" Blair questioned.

"Not much excitement going on," Jim said as he glanced out the window. "Delores is still pushing me, but it's alright. She really got me good today, though."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she'd die to see...." Jim trailed off.

"Jim, she'd die to see what?"

"Quiet for a minute..." Jim concentrated on the sight across the street. Two men were in the building across the street. Jim could see them standing in the window, apparently fighting. He noticed Blair had gotten up again and was standing next to him.

"What is it? You see something?"

"Those two guys, they're arguing over something," Jim turned up his hearing and was surprised by the conversation.

"There's nothing to worry about...just drop off the cash with Tony and meet me back here at seven. He's gonna get the goods and contact us," the first man said.

"But can we trust him? I know he's been with you a long time, but he's been known to turn and run when the deal got hot" the second man said.

"Look, he's the only one we got right now. We can trust him until he brings back the goods, then...off him."

Jim was shocked at the comment and brought his thoughts back to the hospital room. "They're plotting a crime over there."

"What did you hear?" Blair pushed.

"They were talking about a deal that's supposed to go down tonight and offing some guy named Tony," Jim looked up at Blair. "We gotta let Simon know."

"Let me know what?" Simon said as he strolled over to Jim and Blair.

"Hey Simon," Jim said as he wheeled around. "I thought I just heard something criminal across the street is all."

"Jim, hold on and start from the beginning."

"I was looking out the window and saw these two guys arguing. They were talking about some deal that they had going and a guy named Tony was their go-between."

"So, you gonna do something about it?" Sandburg jumped in.

"About what Sandburg?! All we have is eavesdropping and two guys talking about who knows what," Simon was clearly frazzled.

"Sir, I know that there's no basis for an investigation, but couldn't you just let me keep an eye on the situation? If anything major goes down, then I'll let you know."

"Ellison, you can't even take a break while you're recovering! Ok, keep on looking as much as you want, but don't DO anything. You let me know if anything major goes down."

"Simon, what am I going to do? Have you forgotten what I'm in here for?"

"Oh," Simon said as he realized what he had said. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem, nice to know somebody forgot for once. So, what brings you here?"

"I had to get out of the office, the brass is driving me crazy. Mind if I sit?" Simon asked as he pointed towards Sandburg's chair.

"No, go ahead," Blair said as he went over to seat himself on Jim's bed.

"Hey Sandburg, what did you do to Rafe and Brown when you came by?"

"Nothing, I swear, whatever they told you isn't true," Blair said defensively.

"Cool it, I just meant thank you for whatever you did. They left right after you did and brought the bank suspect in after two hours."

"Good job Chief, keep up the morale around there," Jim said smiling.

"Well, Jim, when are you going to be coming back to work? You seem itching for a case, since you've resorted to eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, they were in plain view."

"Yeah, plain view for no one but you Jim," Simon smirked.

"Ok, ok....Anyway, Delores said I'm making good progress. I don't know why she says those things. I haven't got much sensation in my legs yet and walking is a whole other ball game."

"Well, just give it time," Simon said as he looked at his watch. "I better get back to my office before someone thinks I'm out having fun."

"Are you saying we're not fun? I'm hurt," Blair said with his puppy dog eyes drooping.

"Oh yeah, we're just a barrel of laughs around here," Jim laughed.

"I'll see you two later. Jim, you send Sandburg home at a reasonable hour," Simon ordered.

"Yes sir," both Jim and Blair mocked as they gave fake salutes. Simon left, shaking his head at the two insane guys he called friends.

"So now what? Can we do anything about the two guys?"

"Nothing but watch and wait Chief, just watch and wait."

And that's what they did, until Blair started showing signs of wear. Jim, who had transferred to the bed at dinnertime, looked at the bedside clock, 6:30PM. Blair had been here for five hours. He had promised Simon that he wouldn't keep him, so he rolled over to his chair.

"Why don't you go home Chief? It's been a long day and you could use the rest."

"Are you sure? I mean, you might need me here."

"I'm not gonna zone, ok? I'll probably head to bed soon anyway." Jim hoped that Blair didn't catch his lie. The return of the second stranger was planned for seven and Jim was not going to miss it.

"Ok, if you're sure," Blair said as he got up to stretch. "I have a full day of teaching tomorrow. I can probably get away by three or four."

"No rush, just whenever," Jim smiled. "Now go home and get some rest. Oh, and Chief?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"Make sure you clean the Loft. I don't even want to think about how cluttered it is."

"Come on Jim, you know I'm a great housekeeper!" When Jim gave him a twisted kind of smile, Blair knew he was defeated. "Ok, ok....clean the Loft."

"See you tomorrow." Jim waved as Blair exited the room. He followed Blair's heartbeat until he entered the elevator. "Now, back to work." With that Jim maneuvered himself out of bed and into the waiting wheelchair. He wheeled back over to the window.

The shortened days had brought darkness outside, but Jim's vision broke through it. He could see the first man pacing by the window, but the second stranger was absent. 'Probably hasn't gotten back yet,' Jim thought. He looked down to the street in case he could spot something that would give rise to suspicion. He saw the second stranger exiting a blue Taurus. He committed the license plate to memory, just in case his hunch panned out. He watched the second man enter the building and heard him climb the stairs to the exposed room.

"Harold! Harold, you here?" the man called out as he climbed the stairs. The man at the window turned towards the shouting.

"Shut up, Carl. Where else would I be?!" Harold reprimanded. "So? Did you give Tony the money?"

"Yeah, he said he'll contact us when he's got the stuff. If we like it, then he can get us a steady stream."

"Good," Harold said. "Did anybody see you two?"

"No, we were really discreet. We went down to the usual place over on 5th."

"Ok, let's blow this place and celebrate our new hook-up!" Harold and Carl both laughed and proceeded to leave the dim-lit room. Jim's hearing followed them down to the blue Taurus and he watched them drive away. This was certainly worth keeping an eye on.

Jim slept silently that night, more peaceful than he had in a long time. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he heard Incacha's voice telling him to "accept" all night long. Then again, that could have just been his mind playing tricks on him.

The next morning, Jim was up at his usual eight o'clock hour. He had gotten up and moved himself to the wheelchair after breakfast. He always enjoyed the freedom that the chair gave him as opposed to the confines of his bed. At least he could move himself now. The first month had been a humiliating course in patience. He had to wait for an orderly to move him from the bed to the chair or to other more personal situations because his arms weren't as strong as they were now. The morning monotony preceding his rehabilitation session was broken by a visit from H and Rafe. Jim heard Rafe chatting as they exited the elevator.

"Jim! Great to see you," H called out as he entered the room.

"Hey H, Rafe" he smiled as the South American detective came into the room too. He saw he was carrying something in his hands that brought a smile to Jim's face.

"How you doing today Jim?" Rafe asked as he tried to hide the present.

"Better now that you brought that," Jim responded as he pointed at the bag in Rafe's hands. "Although it's only ten in the morning."

"What you don't want?" H asked as he made a grab for the Wonderburger bag.

"Touch it and you'll be privy to the wrath of Ellison," Jim chuckled as he received the greasy cheeseburger from the bag. "Sandburg would kill me if he knew this."

"Where is Hairboy today?" H asked, looking around as if Blair was in the room.

"He's got classes all day," Jim said between bites. "He's going to come by late this afternoon."

"Well, when you see him be sure to send him our thanks," Rafe responded.

"Yeah, Simon was telling me he spurred you two into action. What did he do?"

"Just showed us something that we had been missing the whole time," H told him.

"Yeah, the whole time we were looking for that bank suspect we thought he was in another country by now or something. Sandburg shows us that we didn't even think to look in the abandoned warehouse where the suspect used to live. Bingo, suspect!" Rafe exclaimed happily.

"Well, he'll be glad to hear about that. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what he said," Jim laughed. "Speaking of that...." "Yeah?" H questioned from the plastic chair he had seated himself in.

"Well, Simon said it isn't official and I really shouldn't be talking about it, but...."

"Ooh, sounds interesting," Rafe smoothly answered.

"It's just that, I think something's up across the street." Jim wheeled over to the window and looked out. H stood and joined Rafe on their way to the window.

"Over there? It's nothing but the new business building they're putting up," Rafe retorted.

"I know, but there were two guys over there yesterday talking about some deal and they sounded real suspicious. Then they had another talk last night about a steady flow of something." Rafe and H looked at each other quizzically.

"Let me see if I'm understanding this. You heard them making a deal yesterday and then again last night?" H questioned.

"Yeah and they sounded like there was more of the same to come."

"And you were HERE when you heard and saw this?" Rafe retorted.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but trust me. I'm sure of what happened and I just need someone to help me with the investigation."

"But this isn't even a crime yet! All you have is two guys talking about money. There's nothing to go on!" H seemed agitated.

"Look, I've been stuck here for the past two months with nothing to do but concentrate on my plight. I can't get out there and do this myself, but I would appreciate any help you can give me. Come on guys, I need to get back to work."

"Are you sure you're not blowing the situation out of proportion in order to find a crime? I know that it must get really boring in here, but you don't have any basis for a crime here," Rafe questioned.

"I have every reason to believe that there's something fishy with those two. I even got the license plate number of their vehicle. Please, just look into it as a personal favor to me?"

"Ok Jim, I learned a long time ago to trust you on these kinds of things. Give me the license plat information and we'll put it through the computer....unofficially of course," H winked.

"Thanks guys," Jim was relieved. He remembered the license plate and the car's make and model. "You're the best. Oh, and thanks for the burger...just don't tell Sandburg." "You got it Jim," they both chimed in.

"We've got to get to the station before Simon puts out an APB," H realized as he glanced at the time. "Great seeing you though."

"We'll be back tomorrow with some information, hopefully," Rafe added.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate this." Jim waved at them as they exited and turned back towards the window. "What have you got in store today?" Jim asked the empty building.

"Well, you've got a lot of work in store for you," Delores chimed in as she entered the room.

"And just when I thought I was going to get out of it," Jim smiled as Delores took hold of the wheelchair. "I can do it, just watch me fly." Jim started pushing the wheelchair with Delores following closely behind.

The day proceeded as usual, Delores pushing him hard and Jim pushing back even harder. She finally set him free at two o'clock and he retreated back to his room. Jim took his position beside the window in hopes of seeing some action, but the building remained silent the entire afternoon. Jim bided his time by watching a football game on television, waiting for Blair to arrive from the University.

After he got there, they spent a usual evening watching television and talking about the day's events. It was a pretty quiet night...until Sandburg got ready to take his leave at about ten. That's when it happened, a breakthrough that would make Delores proud when he recounted it. It was all on account on Sandburg's clumsiness, at least that's what Jim liked to say.

"Well, Chief, it's getting late and you said you had an early class to teach tomorrow," Jim said as he wheeled over to Sandburg's half-sleeping form. Jim started shaking his arm when he did it must have startled him because Blair's foot gave an involuntary jerk making solid contact with Jim's shin.

"Ouch!" Jim yelled as his right leg gave a jerk upwards before resting again.

"Wha? Oh, Jim, what happened?"

"You kicked me! I've gotta be more wary when I'm trying to wake...." Jim trailed off as he realized what had happened.

"I'm so sorry; you know I didn't mean to. You just scared me and...what's wrong?"

"When you kicked me..."

"I told you I was sorry about that. It'll probably bruise, oh man...."

"Sandburg! It's not that. I FELT you kick me."

"You've been able to feel pressure before. That must have been some kick, though. I'm really sorry," Blair apologized yet again.

"It's not just that I felt it. My leg, it jumped. It moved," Jim was almost ecstatic.

"Oh my....That's great!" Sandburg had jumped out of his seat and was standing over Jim now.

"It's a start," Jim agreed. "If it can react to stimuli, then maybe the connections are coming back."

They celebrated this small victory until Sandburg's tiredness began to show again. Jim sent him home with the promise that he would call if anything else happened. Blair assured him that he would be done with his teaching very early in the day and would be back as soon as possible. Jim was very excited over his experience and had a euphoric night of rest.

Delores was very happy at his news, so much so that he actually got out of therapy two hours early. He took control of his wheelchair and proceeded back to his room. Turning the corner towards his room, he heard Rafe and H arguing in his room over the merits of the Jags defense in last week's game. Jim readied himself for the visit and rolled through the door.

"H, Rafe! How you guys doing today?"

"Jim," Rafe smiled.

"Hey Jim," H laughed. "We're great."

"I hope you two didn't have bets on that Jags game or else you'll be paying out till your pension comes in," Jim joked.

"We were just talking about that!" Rafe exclaimed.

"How did you know...never mind," H regressed. "This is the all-knowing Ellison we're talking about."

"Yeah, and a guy who can't even take off work when he's in the hospital," Rafe retorted.

"You found something out?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, we ran the license plate through the computer. Seems that one of the guys in your personal soap opera is Harold Peterson, previously jailed for various drug charges and an attempted robbery of the Cascade Yacht Club," H explained.

"And that Tony you mentioned is probably Tony Johnson, his old partner," Rafe added.

"See if you can find out who the other guy is, Carl. He seems to be the minion of the group," Jim answered. You think Simon would consider putting a tail on them?"

"Well, they've got enough priors to give rise to suspicion, but without something tangible there's no way Simon can justify it to the brass," H said.

"I know, but these guys are doing something illegal. If I could only check it out myself..." Jim trailed off. After long moments of tense silence, Rafe decided to break the sudden solemness of the room by changing the subject.

"Hey, Sandburg told us about his attack on you last night."

"Yeah, that kid has got to fix his sleeping habits," Jim retorted. "But at least something good came out of this nice bruise." Jim lifted his pant leg to show off the black and purple whelp that was now covering his shin.

"Don't let Hairboy see that or he'll liable to buy out a store trying to apologize," H laughed. "So you got some feeling back huh?"

"It moved, so that's a good sign. At least I know the wiring's still there, if it is a little scrambled at the moment."

"Better look out H, we may see a return of the Ellison/Sandburg team before you know it," Rafe joked.

"And just when we were getting some press coverage too," H smiled.

"Guys, you don't have to worry about that for a while yet. Can't rush these things, as Delores said."

"Like you've ever listened to what the doctors tell you," Rafe chided.

"Well, since I'm here and you're out there...." Jim egged.

"Yes, we'll look into your little street party," H assured him. "You keep watching though; we've got to get something to turn this official."

"Well what else am I going to do? That's all the excitement there is around here." Jim smiled at them and bid them farewell. He knew that his observation would continue and maybe something would turn up to make this into an official case. He didn't know how right he would be.

Blair arrived at the room at 2PM, apologetic that he was as late as he was. Jim could see a note of disappointment when Jim reported no further progress since his incident the previous night. They soon let that be forgotten as Jim reported that Rafe and H were taking on the suspicious events unofficially. Jim again regained his position by the window in order to assess the movements that may come. After half-listening to Blair recount his day's events and half-watching the window his eyes caught a figure enter his line of sight.

"Chief, I think something's happening," Jim alerted Blair.

"Where, in the building?" Blair asked as he got out of his chair and stood by Jim's side.

"Yeah, looks like Harold and Carl have company." Sure enough, Harold and Carl were joined by a mysterious third figure that held a gray case. Jim didn't have to wait long to learn his identity.

"Harold, your little friend Carl here is learning quickly," said the third man in a rich Brooklyn voice.

"I told you we could trust him," said Harold.

"Of course you can trust me!" Carl interjected. "What we don't know is if Tony got the stuff." Bingo, Tony Johnson.

"Of course I have the stuff," Tony shot back. "Just take a look at it Harold, pure and uncut." With that he opened the case and Jim saw its contents, cocaine.

His mind went back two months, to the night of the shooting. A cocaine bust gone wrong had put him here and he wasn't about to let another drug dealer make his life even worse. Even if he was off-duty, he couldn't let a crime be committed in front of his eyes and not do something about it.

"Sandburg, call the station. Tell them to put you through to Rafe or H if they're on-duty." With that Blair dashed to the bedside phone and started dialing, not even questioning what Jim had seen. Jim heard Harold giving Tony the go-ahead for a steady supply.

"Yeah, this is Sandburg get me Detective Rafe please," Blair said politely. After a moment of silence Blair began again. "Rafe, Jim's got something about those guys across the street...yeah, they're over there right now...I don't know, ask him." Blair handed the phone to Jim.

"Rafe, you wanted something tangible."

"Yeah, you got it?" Rafe asked.

"Well, if you consider ten kilos of cocaine tangible, then yeah."

"Are you sure?!" Rafe exclaimed. "Of course you are, why do I even ask."

"Look, you can't bust them now though."

"And why not? You've got a crime being committed..."

"Because if we wait we can get the supplier, too."

"Jim, what if they don't make another deal?"

"They will, I just heard Harold give Tony the go for another buy."

"You just heard....never mind, I'm not gonna even push it," Rafe decided. "Well, we've got to tell Simon and start an official investigation. He's not going to like this though."

"Just tell him I told you to wait. Whatever problems he has with it, he can take it up with me."

"Man, you are setting yourself up for some major heat," Rafe said.

"I can handle it. Please Rafe, just do it for me. We can get all of them at once."

"Fine, I'll tell Simon. H and I will try to get over there in about an hour."

"Thank you Rafe. I owe you."

"Yeah, and I think that a nice steak at the Loft should be a big part of my payback."

"You got it," Jim laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Simon's going to chew you out for this," Blair said.

"Maybe he'll be gentle with the poor little cripple," Jim responded, making Blair cringe.

"I don't think you should use that word," Sandburg said.

"It was just a joke, lighten up Chief," Jim smiled.

"I just don't like it, okay?"

"Ok, ok, I won't say it again," Jim assured him. Jim kept an eye on the building while they waited in baited silence until Rafe and H arrived....with Simon following closely behind and steaming.

"Ellison! Where do you get off telling my detectives how to run a case?!" Simon was seething.

"Simon, please calm down. There are sick people here who don't need this distraction." Blair tried to calm him down.

"I don't want to hear it Sandburg! Jim, if the brass here's about this I'm gonna be up to my ears in accusations of set-up."

"I know that sir, but we have a chance to catch the dealer, too" Jim tried to convince him.

"But if something goes wrong, we lose everything. I don't think we can take that chance," Simon responded, calmer.

"Nothing will go wrong, please," Jim's eyes seemed to beg Simon to understand.

"Sir, we can put the men under surveillance and if anything goes wrong we can arrest those three," H tried to help.

"And Jim can keep a steady eye on them, too" Blair tried to help.

"I don't like this, it's too risky," Simon tried to fight.

"Look, I can't do anything dangerous in this wheelchair, Sandburg isn't going to be involved, Rafe and H can handle the physical aspect and we all get to bust the dealers," Jim said. Simon, taken aback by the thought, just nodded his approval.

"Ok, so tell us what's up," H interjected.

"Well, Tony showed up tonight with a stash of cocaine. He needed Harold's approval for a steady deal and he got it. While we were all bickering and wasting time, Tony left. Harold and Carl are over there with the stuff, talking about their cut," Jim said, pointing out the window.

"Why do we have to give Tony half?" Carl wanted to know.

"Because he's the contact. We give him what he wants and then we kill him and split his share," Harold responded. They continued to bicker over the cut while Jim brought his attention back to the room.

"They're arguing about killing Tony. Seems like they're too greedy for their own good."

"So what's the call Simon?" H questioned.

Simon sighed, "We watch and wait. Rafe, H, I want you to follow Carl and Howard. Wherever they go, I want you there. Jim you just sit here and watch. If you see anything suspicious going on over there, call. I know how heroic you get, but you need to be recovering."

"I promise," Jim smiled sneakily.

"Sandburg, if you let him set one foot.... err...wheel....umm...whatever! If he leaves this hospital, you'll both have to answer to me," Simon ordered.

"What did I do?! You know how stubborn he is," Blair tried to respond.

"I'm going to be a good boy, I promise."

"Fine, then let's get to work. You remember what I said Ellison," Simon warned. With that he left, Rafe and H not far behind.

"Well this should be fun," Jim laughed.

"Oh yeah, like a barrel of monkeys," Blair said flatly. They passed the rest of the evening in light banter and Sandburg soon left Jim to rest.

The next few days passed without much excitement. Rafe and H kept track of Carl and Howard, but they didn't go anywhere fascinating. Between the building, their house, and the bar, they really weren't doing much. Blair visited Jim every afternoon, as usual, and Jim was subjected to Delores every morning. Tuesday was the worst for him.

"Come on Jim, you've got to try to put up some resistance," Delores ordered.

"I'm trying, it's hard!" Jim snapped back as he lay on the mat in the rehabilitation room. "I'm sick of lying here on my back trying to do nothing."

"Fine, then get up," Delores responded. Jim brought his head up and gave her a look of hate.

"Are you trying to be funny?" he sneered.

"No, you're tired of laying there and I think you're trying to give up." She pulled Jim to a sitting position.

"So that's all you have to say? You just gonna give up on me like everybody else?!"

"No one is giving up on you," she said.

"Yes they are, everybody thinks just because I'm in that chair my brain's stopped working. I'm still a detective, even if I can't walk."

"Well, why don't we just get you on your feet then?" Delores asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you trying to push my buttons because it's working."

"Well, that's good. What I'm trying to say is why don't we try to get you up in braces and see what happens? They'll take most of your weight and after that little incident with the bruise I'd say your legs are ready for it."

Jim wasn't entirely sure if Delores was out of her mind, but he played along for her sake. She, with the help of a muscular male orderly, strapped on the leg braces and hoisted Jim into an upright position. He had been on the backboard once a week in order to keep him in touch with the feeling of standing, but this was completely different. Here he was standing on his own two feet, with the help of braces and the parallel bars of course.

"Whoa, this is weird," Jim said as his equilibrium tried to facilitate himself.

"Take your time. It'll be kind of fuzzy for a minute, but you'll get used to it." Delores was right; he soon gathered himself and his head stopped swimming. "You alright?"

"Yeah, now what?"

"Well, I don't want to rush it. Just see if you can move your hips enough to get your feet to slide forward." Jim tried, but to no avail. He twisted his waist, but his legs and feet stayed firmly attached to the ground as if weighed down with cement.

"It's not working!" Jim cried, exasperated.

"It will, you just need to be patient. Just getting you standing is an accomplishment," Delores assured him. "I think we should save anymore until tomorrow." Jim agreed and was returned to his chair. He helped Delores remove the metal braces and fell back tired.

"Delores, can you push me back? I'm worn out after that..." he said pointing to the parallel bars.

"Sure thing, hot-stuff," Delores joked as she pushed him. This ritual continued for the next week. Jim would have her push him back to the hallway and then he took over the remainder of the trip. On this day, Jim filled the shared trip by remarking on his change.

"I can't believe this. I once ran twenty miles with full gear on when I was in the army. Now I get completely wiped when I just stand up! What is wrong with me?"

"Well, lets see...You got shot, you're hard-headed, and you're impatient. Anything else you'd like to know?" Delores chided as she pushed Jim down the hall.

"Well, you don't try to cushion it do you?"

"Not if I can help it," Delores laughed. Jim heard Blair in his room, so he tried to take control of the wheelchair.

"I can handle it from here," Jim said. "Sandburg won't let me rest if he sees you pushing the chair."

"Ok, if you're sure." She gave up the chair and told Jim goodbye as he pushed forward. He returned safely to his room and the expectant eyes of Sandburg.

"Hey Chief, you're here early."

"Yeah, one of my classes got cancelled. What's up with you, you look like you've been through the wringer."

"Delores again, you know how rough she gets with me," Jim laughed. Blair broke into a grin over that. "So, you talk to Rafe and H today?"

"Yeah, I stopped by the station before I got here. I followed them here. They're right outside, waiting for something to happen."

"Well," Jim said as he wheeled over by the window, "Maybe they won't have to wait long." Jim saw Carl and Howard exiting the building, meeting Tony by the blue Taurus. "Call H on his cell phone and make sure they follow them."

Sandburg did as he was told and H assured them that they were on it. Jim watched as the Taurus left its parking spot and Rafe and H were following a safe distance behind. He felt useless as he watched the action leaving his line of sight. Here he was stuck in the hospital while they were out there solving his crime. He should be the one in chase, making the arrest.

"Jim, you alright?" Blair asked as he saw his face take a solemn tone.

"Yeah, just missing the old times. I really wish I could go with them," Jim sighed.

"Come on, man. You'll be on your feet in no time, out there wrecking the truck," Blair laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Jim chuckled. "Ok, maybe I am, but still..."

"You have no comeback to that," Blair said.

They waited impatiently at the phone, waiting for word one way or the other. It seemed to take forever, but in actuality it was only two and a half hours. The ringing phone startled them both, but Jim wheeled quickly over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Jim, it's Simon. We got them, thanks to you."

"Who was it?"

"George Richards..."

"THE George Richards?" Jim was astonished. George Richards had alluded the law for the past five years. He had been known as the biggest drug dealer in Washington, but nobody could get a case to stick against him.

"Yep, the one and only. He was caught with over eighty kilos of cocaine."

"That's gonna get him a long prison sentence....if he's convicted."

"Oh, he'll be convicted. Carl was so scared over getting arrested that he agreed to testify against Richards. Rafe and H are in the interrogation room with Howard right now. They figure they can get either him or Tony to join the state's case."

"I hope so, that guy needs to go down for a long time."

"Jim, there's one more thing...." Simon said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Richards was the dealer for Paul Genard. Tony turned evidence against him on that one. They were working together, it seems." Simon knew this would hit Jim hard.

Jim recalled Genard and the rampage of bullets that he fired over two moths ago. The strong and sturdy Ellison brought down by a druggie's bullet. Now his dealer would be brought to justice; kind of a circle of completion. He felt both relief and uneasiness over the situation.

"Thanks Simon, I appreciate it," Jim finally managed to say. "Hey, why don't you and the guys come over after you get everything tied up?"

"Sure Jim, we'll do that. We'll probably be done by eight." With that Simon hung up the phone.

"Hey Chief, why don't you go home for a while? Simon and the guys are coming by here about eight, so you've got time to go and get a nap or a shower or something."

"Well, I do have some stuff I need to do at the Library...if you're sure."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you'd just be bored here and you have other stuff you have to be doing," Jim lied. He really did need Blair to leave if his surprise was to work out.

"Ok, but I'll be back here at eight, alright?"

"Fine, fine. Just get out of here and take a break," Jim ushered. Blair finally packed up his bag and left. Now it was time for Jim to get ready. He rolled down to the rehabilitation room to find Delores. She was in her office, writing out reports.

"Jim! How nice to see you. I thought you were trying to avoid me, though," Delores smiled.

"Nah, but I do need your help."

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Jim proceeded to tell her his plan and she agreed to help. Said it would be a real boost to his self-esteem. He was sure it was right and it would certainly surprise the guys.

By the time Blair got back to the hospital, Jim was sitting by the window with braces on and elbow crutches leaning against the wall. Delores sat on the bed, waiting to help Jim if he needed it. Rafe, H, and Simon met Blair on the way to the elevator and they shared the ride up. They were in for a nice sight when they got to the room. Jim heard them coming and readied himself. The entourage entered the room.

"Hey Jim," Simon cheerfully greeted him. Blair, H, and Rafe joined the greeting in unison.

"Guys, Chief, I believe you know my physical therapist Delores."

"Hello Detectives, Mr. Sandburg, nice to see you again," Delores greeted them.

"Well, take a seat everyone," Jim ushered. Blair took his usual chair and Simon took the plastic chair by the bed. Delores got up and stood by Jim in order to give H and Rafe a place to sit.

"You ready?" Delores asked Jim.

"Ready for what?" Blair asked inquisitively.

"You'll see," Jim assured him. "Yes, Delores."

Delores took first one and then the other of Jim's legs and locked the braces in place. Jim steeled his arms and raised himself out of his chair as she helped him to stand. When he was finally in a sturdy position, Delores reached over and gave Jim first the right crutch and then the left. He steadied himself on the crutches and listened to the gasps of his friends.

"Oh my....Jim," H breathed.

"Wait, it gets better," Jim said. With that he twisted his hip and brought his right leg forward. Although he was half-dragging it, there was a distinctive movement that looked like a step. He repeated the process with his left leg. This continued for five halting steps before Delores brought the wheelchair back over so that he could collapse.

"Jim, that's amazing!" Blair was the first to exclaim.

"That's really great Jim," Simon said, choking up.

"It's going to take some time before I'm sprinting again, but at least I'm on my way," Jim smiled with tears in his eyes.

He wasn't going to let this get him. He was the mighty Jim Ellison, fighter against the odds.


End file.
